


Freshman, before the storm.

by Invasion



Series: Invasion's Rainbow Six [4]
Category: Technically. - Fandom, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invasion/pseuds/Invasion





	1. ¿Madre?

Long after falling asleep, you wake up to a banging on the door. Scared shitless, you hide in your covers for what seems like hours until the noises end, hands pressing the tissue of your ear to close them from the noises.

You weren't used to not having anybody wake you up, especially on your birthday. You walk outside your door, expecting decorations, and find something which still lives on vividly in your memories to this very day.

Your dad is tied up, crying, and wearing a mask. The same mask you knew today as trouble, as hatred and violence. It's a white mask with small slits for eyes. Tears were dripping out of them, as you go to try and rescue him.

"They let me go." He keeps on saying in his cries. Once he realizes you won't be enough to untie him, he grabs his phone and calls up a friend. "Go to your room for a second, daddy's got some work to do." He says, pointing towards the door you came out of.

"Daddy... where is mommy?" you ask.

"She's..." He bursts into tears. "getting groceries." You immediately pick up on his bluff despite your age, officially being four at 15 after noon.

Not wanting to deal with daddy's "work friends", you go to your room and shut the door. Your tiny body climbs back up into your bed and you go to take a nap, but for some reason you can't fall asleep. You know you shouldn't, but you don't know why you shouldn't. Your dad's crying stops when the door to your home opens.

"The police don't expect a thing." they say mixed into their adult banter, making you even more worried. You knew that somehow, in some way, this connects to your mom not being present.

Once his friends leave, your dad explains everything.

"My.. my work friends... They tied me up and took mommy. The person you helped me call wasn't one of them. He's nice and got me out of the ties." He said, not knowing you had heard anything. 

"Do you know where mommy is?" you ask.

"She's at the hospital, that's what we were talking about."

"Can we go see her?" You ask. He sighs.

"Sure."

The two of you load up in his old car. You sit in the back and instantly notice there's blood on the middle seat. Smart enough to say nothing, you begin to theorize on what happened to your mom.

When you got to the hospital, most of the doctors were speaking Spanish, which you had been learning alongside English, as your father is an immigrant from the States. He's much better at Spanish than you, and can hold a full conversation in it. You couldn't even do that in English, which was the language that had always dominated the household.

Your father took you with him to the hospital room, where you found everything that had happened to her. There was a large hole in her head, although larger in the back, and some scrapes on her face.

"She's still under. Surgeon took out some of what looks to be a fifty caliber bullet, although there's an exit wound." You knew very little of the words he was saying, but remembered them to look up later. Your father shed a few tears before asking a question. It's a question that no doctor ever wants to answer in this situation.

"Will she make it?" He asks, you suppressing tears with every urge within you. The doctor glances towards you, leans in, and you can see his lips moving. You read the movements and can't hold it in anymore. You burst out into tears, just as her monitor flatlines, as if her heart heard the discouraging news and gave up. The doctor then asked your father a question.

"Do you want us to resuscitate?" Your father wipes a tear from his eye.

"No. You've done all you can." He says. Your heart shrinks at the news. The doctor leaves the room for the three of you to look at her.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"What does resuscitate mean?"

"It means the doctors will try to make her better when something bad happens."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" He says, almost angry at your questioning.

"Is mommy dead?"

"I'm afraid she is."


	2. The last day of the dead.

You wake up to the siren you've since grown to hate. It's your first mission at this level of national defense, and your heart is pounding out of your chest.

"White Mask leader has been identified. We've got bad news for you, Marteño. I wouldn't recommend you go on this mission." Says the operational manager of FEAM.

"Why not?" You ask, nonchalant. This mood wouldn't stay for very long.

"Our best intel says the leader of the White Masks is Cuerpo Fideli." She says, throwing a few folders onto the table.

"That's my... that's my father." You reply, as if she didn't know, but full of theories, memories of your childhood and that one fateful birthday.

"We know. We want you to hold back."

"I have to go. I want to be the one to put a bullet in the back of his fucked-up head, too."

"That's not a reaction we expected."

"He killed my mother, just hours before my fourth birthday, and played it off like his friends did it. He's constantly berated me my entire fucking life. If I get a chance to put a bullet through him just as he did my mother, I'd get peace in his pieces. He probably knew I'd be the one tasked with taking him down, too. That's why he hated me."

"Are you sure you can handle this mission?" She asks, making sure you can do it.

"I would've handled this mission the second he started talking that day."

Your team loads up into vans that chartered you to an airport where you flew up towards the border to a town you were all-too familiar with. You spot the house you grew up in from a distance.

"That's it." Despite it being the exact same as the hundreds of others in the village.

You land not too far away from town, and your team sprints their way to behind one of the houses. You stealthily run through each alleyway, as not to cause a disturbance, and finally arrive at your birth-house.

"Do you want me to kiss up to his ass and then restrain him, or do you want to fight this fight how we're supposed to?"

"You're in full gear, I wouldn't." A female voice says.

"It'd be funny as hell, though." you reply.

"The house is probably rigged to explode, too. I really wouldn't." the same voice advised you.

"Oh-kay." You reply, before scaling the building to the balcony. You throw a smoke bomb in, after revealing you'd take point. "Lazers, yep. Just what I thought."

"How are we going to get past them?" someone asks.

"He's got an ass, and I've got a kiss." You say, scaling back down the building and taking your gear off, leaving only a concealed pistol and a small lapel camera that livestreamed to the rest of the team.

You walk up to the front door and knock on it. You expect to be held up at gunpoint, so call for a sniper to get in place, and the door knob rattles a little, then the door opens. You've faked a few tears by now and go in for a hug.

He didn't expect you, or this, so he just lets you hug him until he brings you inside.

Still tearing up, he pours you a drink. You don't accept, obviously, and then look him dead in the eye.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I should have trusted you, but I didn't, and look where I am now." You said, getting up. You fidgeted your eye at the sniper, who still had a clear visual. This made your dad turn around to see what was behind you, and just as he did, you put him in a chokehold.

Once he was out, the team stormed in to make sure he was alone.

They clear the house, you making sure he doesn't go anywhere, and once you have the all-clear, you tie him up, blindfold him, and bring him to a military prison, where you can get as much information as possible.

You manage to convince the prison to let you do the interrogation, and walk into the room. In the center, your father is on a small plastic chair, bound to it. You ripped the tape off of his mouth, causing him to almost fall down in the chair.

"So, the White Masks, huh? You know, I expected this bullshit from you, even when I was only four. You were the one to fire the shot that killed mom, weren't you?" You sat down in a chair in front of him, still blindfolded. "Because you were scared of her. You knew she'd been leaking information about your organization. I've got some basic information about you, that you never told me. Are you aware of the story of the greek god, Cronus? Cronus, who ate is own children, as a prophecy foretold one of them would grow to be so strong, they could overtake him and his power. That's how I feel now. You tortured me as a kid, let me get into fights at school, all because you wanted to make a point. You knew you might one day be in the situation you're in now, and you tried to stop it. But you made me grow stronger, and now, you're powerless." You get up to walk around him again. "If you really thought that, though, you would've killed me, wouldn't you have? You were sure the torment would stop me and discourage me. Listen. I've got an offer you really shouldn't refuse. You give me all of your plans, the locations for all of the cells, and you stay in prison for the rest of your life. Nice prison, by the way. Or, you could not give me any of that information and we'll have to be more creative in our techniques, and who knows, you may spend the rest of your short, pathetic life in this very room. So, father..." You say kneeling down in front of him, "what's it going to be?"

He doesn't say anything.

"What was that, I don't think I heard you?" you mock him.

He continues in his silence.

"You're good at interrogating, son. Just what I wanted. You to be able to to extract information. But, your not good enough. I'm not going to tell you anything, so if you have the balls to fuck me over, then do it."

"Was that a taunt?" you say, reaching to the door to put on a mask. "Release the gas, you yell."

"That's a crime and you know it."

"Oh, we've got loopholes." The loophole is, you're only taunting him with the thought of gas. "You going to spill yet?"

The air in the room grew louder.

"I'm not saying anything. If you think it will bring us down, go ahead and kill me. I know you've always wanted to, and I know you gladly will. You'll find it only makes us stronger." He begins to fake choking noises.

"I know you're faking it. Placebo is a hell of a drug, Cuerpo." You say, walking out of the room.

"Can I do it yet? We've done everything in legal boundaries."

"Make it quick." You walk back into the room.

"There was blood on the middle seat of the car as you took me to the hospital. It was still wet. What you never saw was I preserved a few drops of it. Not only do I have it with me now, but I also have a gun." You say, ripping off his mask, "I'd like to comfort you now and tell you it was a hard decision to be the one to interrogate you tonight, but to be honest it wasn't. I'll give you one last chance." You load a bullet into the .357 Magnum and turned the safety off, making an audible click. "Tell me everything you know about the organization you formerly owned." You train the gun onto his head and walk around him. "I'm supposed to be doing this quickly, but I'm having too much fun. This is all just a waste of time, isn't it." You say, arriving behind him. You push the gun onto his head.

In slow motion, you pull the trigger and blood spatters on your uniform and your gun. You walk away from him towards the door and open it, grab a cloth, and clean off the gun. A doctor walks into the room and quickly pronounces Cuerpo Fideli dead, due to gunshot wound, at 2:28 PM, Tuesday the 31st of October. You begin to shed a tear, but quickly decide it's not worth it and flea the memory from your mind, never to be found again.


End file.
